


Want to Understand

by ArtistAtHeart1



Category: New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coffee, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistAtHeart1/pseuds/ArtistAtHeart1
Summary: After finding out that Joey has PTSD, Rose goes to the one person she trusts to give her the answers she needs.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Rose Wilson, Joseph Wilson & Rose Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Want to Understand

Two cups of warm coffee was carefully set on the table, one slowly sliding across the table. It was picked up and held in two gloved hands. A noticeable sigh escaped Rose as she observed her host.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me." Rose welcomed before taking a sip.

"Anything for an old friend." Dick replied, leaning back in the chair. "So how can I help?"

She took another deep breath. 

"It's about Joey." Rose sighed.

Dick's head tilted slightly. Since meeting, the duo had been trying to get to know each other. From what Dick had gathered, they had been getting along really well. But if her tone was anything to go by, it was clear that Rose felt troubled.

"Is he okay?" Dick inquired,

"He's fine." Rose admitted. "Great actually." Rose's shoulders dropped as she eyed the cup. "It's his PTSD I'm concerned about."

Dick nodded at the declaration. He wasn't too surprised by her concern.

"I'm guessing he's told you about it?" Dick inquired.

"Only after witnessing him in the middle of a panic attack." Rose admitted.

The image was still fresh in her mind. Since getting her own apartment, Joey was allowed to bunk there whenever he needed to get away from his parents. This night happened to be one of them. She woke up to use the restroom when she heard restless shuffling coming from the living area. Upon entering the room, she found Joey wide eyed, shaking and in tears. His eyes were glossy as though he were in a trance.

She spent a solid minute or two trying to snap him out of it, but when he silently cried out in fear, she knew something was wrong. A panic attack. She softly and slowly wrapped her arms around him, telling him it'd be okay. He'd later go on to explain about him having PTSD after the incident that muted him. He told her about how his throat was slashed when he was abducted and used against their father. Only for Slade's pride to get the better of him when trying to save him without giving away names.

That infuriated her, not that she was surprised. Their father's pride was always a problem, and the risks he took, dangerous. But rather than going after their father, she wanted to learn more about Joey's condition. How to help. Which was what brought her here.

"I trust you." Rose admitted. "You have the most experience with our family. On top of that, you were close to Joey when he was a Titan, which makes you more familiar with certain characteristics than I am." She eyed him with concern. "What do I need to know to, and what can I do to help him?"

As far as Dick was concerned, it was understandable that she came to him with this. Her request was simple and well meaning. She was new to the whole sibling thing, and Joey such an oddity. 

"For starters, your brother's a good guy." Dick complimented. "Which I am sure you already know. That being said, he has a hard time processing emotions. Especially in regards to expressing them. The negative emotions like anxiety, fear, and anger are the worst. Communication will be key." He took a swig of coffee. "As far as the panic attacks, keep calm. Stress only brings more stress. Kind of obvious, but a solid piece of advice."

"And triggers?"

"Trying to keep him away from them of course. You may not always be able to, but keeping him away from them will be your best tool. In my experience, visuals get to him. Specifically children being harmed, the heavier the worse he'll react, Jackal, people being held at knife point. The works. 

There was a long pause. Long enough for Rose to take in what Dick told her. After taking a sip of coffee, she gave him a puzzled glance.

"What about dad?" Rose stiffly asked. "Surely he has to be a trigger, having played a hand in it. So wouldn't it be for the better if Joey avoids him as much as possible."

His body shifted slightly, expecting her to ask that.

"He isn't." Dick denied. "In fact, I think Joey needs Slade in his life."

White hair whipped in alarm. Rose's face tensing in shock, not expecting the answer.

"Are you serious?" Rose hissed. "Joey needs dad? The guy who caused his muting? Not to mention all the trouble he's caused since."

"Yeah." Dick reiterated, leaning forward. "I know Slade doesn't have the best track record, but he does care for Joey. I've been their for one or two interactions in Joey's earlier days with us, he cares for your dad. He hated having to possess him the first time and the two enjoyed seeing each other again some time later."

Rose gave him an irritated glare. It wasn't an answer she wanted, not that he blamed her. However, she needed to hear it and deserved a reason.

"Look, I know you don't like the idea, but Joey needs Slade in his life." Dick argued. "Not that avoiding Slade is the easiest thing to do when he's on the hunt. Joey needs family in his life, which is why I'm thankful that he has you. That being said, deep down, he still loves his father. He already lost his father once, and I'd hate for him to lose him again." Dick gave her an understanding stare. "I understand your concerns and unsavory views towards your father. I really do. However, I feel that Joey would have more peace of mind if Slade is in his life... with some monitoring."

A wave of silence hit the duo once more. Rose looked at her cup, watching the remaining coffee as she considered what Dick had stated. She hated the idea of Slade being involved at all in Joey's life, but she couldn't ignore Dick's point.

"You're not entirely wrong." Rose accepted before looking away from her cup and back at him. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, kid." Dick replied with a smile.

~

Rose entered the apartment to find Joey sitting on the couch. His slightly groggy movement and frizzing hair revealing that he had just woke up.

" _Have a nice walk?_ " Joey signed before stretching.

"Yep." Rose confirmed, patting his head.

She sat on the chair beside the couch. Joey was quick to notice her demeanor. She seemed relieved, more so than she normally did on her morning walks.

" _You okay?_ " Joey asked.

"Yeah." Rose confirmed with a small grin. "I got exactly what I was hoping for then some."


End file.
